Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in electronic systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
An example memory is dynamic random-access memory (DRAM). The DRAM unit cells may each comprise a capacitor in combination with a transistor. Charge stored on the capacitors of the DRAM unit cells may correspond to memory bits.
There is a continuing goal to improve architectural layouts of integrated circuit structures in an effort to maintain (or even improve) device performance, while achieving ever higher levels of integration. It is desired to develop improved architectures, and to develops methods of fabricating such improved architectures.